


The Goddesses Chosen: Tri-Force of Courage

by TwinKats



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On October 31st 1981 the three Goddesses, Nayru, Farore, and Din, decided to interfere with the fate of one child…and from that moment on the Hero of Time was born. Harry PotterZelda crossover. Zelink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings of a Hero--The Goddesses Choice

In the year 1980, almost three years and two months since the graduation of the Gryffindor Class of '77, did two loving Gryffindor's (having been married almost a year after graduating) finally have their first child; a son.

Coincidentally a year after the child's birth was a prophecy spun from the lips of a well known fraud Seer, one that spelled a certain destiny for the son of the two loving Gryffindor's; a destiny that, amazingly enough, would be rewritten by the thee Goddesses of Old through time.

So, it was on the fifty-ninth second of the fifty-ninth minute of the twenty-third hour on July the thirty-first in the year 1980 that the son of two loving Gryffindor's, James and Lily Potter (nee Evens), was born. The child, born with brilliant emerald eyes that nearly matched the color of the killing curse and a small tuft of black hair on the top of his wrinkly head, was named by his parents as young Harry James; a name which, unfortunately, would end up being left behind on Halloween in ’81 at the witching hour.

Little Harry James was given one year to grow happily with his parents, and then a month after the year since being born into the world the child and his parents were forced into hiding by the orders of one Albus Dumbledore who believed in the words uttered from the mouth of a well known fraud Seer.

It was during the time-frame between the first month of going into hiding and the end of the very next month (31st of October, witching hour) that one twenty year old Slytherin, misguided by hate, reported to the Dark Lord of the prophecy uttered from the mouth of a well known fraud Seer; though he didn't say what Seer uttered this prophecy. Mayhap the man hoped for both the death of the Potters son and the Dark Lord himself? One will never truly know.

Not long after the twenty year old Slytherin reported his findings to his dark master did the Slytherin heir call upon the one family friend of the Potters within his ranks; Peter Pettigrew.

And thus, on the night of October the 31st, at the witching hour, the Dark Lord attacked the Potter house at Godrics Hollow, following the directions of the cowardly Pettigrew and the findings of the twenty year old Slytherin.

First to die was Noble James Potter in an attempt to save his wife and son. The second death reported that night was one Lady Lily Potter nee Evens, having been found dead in the nursery; the exact happenings were unknown. The third reported death was that of their child, Harry James Potter, who could not be found in the rubble of the house early in the morning on November 1st. The fourth and final death, reported was that of the Dark Lord himself; details unknown.

What exactly happened between the arrival of one Sirius Black (a now convicted criminal) and one Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts (on orders of Dumbledore) was entirely a mystery to everyone besides three otherworldly women; the three Goddesses of Old.

The Goddesses, Nayru, Farore, and Din, had heard the utterance of the Prophecy, and seen the future of the child to be known as the Boy-Who-Lived (if left to the mortals devices) devised a plan that would ultimately save their first love, and recreate it in the future.

So, it was to their willing pleasure on the witching hour, the very second Voldemort was struck down with his own curse aimed at the dark haired, emerald eyed child, that the child was whisked into the very recesses of the Sacred Realm, held tightly to the bosom of the one Goddess whose power would be represented by the child.

Farore, clad in her green, Nymph-like dress, held the one year old child reverently as she, along with her sister Nayru, the loving woman in blue, and her sister Din, the fiery woman in red, traversed back to a time where their first love thrived; Hyrule.

The three Goddesses appeared within a forest, more specifically in the heart of the village of children-like people, where the Old One known as the Great Deku Tree, resided. The three moved slowly and gracefully towards the old tree, which seemed to bow slightly in their presence.

"What can I do for the Goddesses?" the Great Deku Tree asked.

 _"We have seen much promise in this one,"_ Din had spoken, voice echoing but lips unmoving. She motioned towards the child in Farore's arms.

 _"He will be a great hero,"_ Nayru stated in the same fashion as Din, _"much loved by the people of Hyrule."_

Farore raised green eyes from the child her two sisters watched to pierce the Great Deku Tree with the full power of her gaze.

 _"This one is courageous and will be much of a handful,"_ the Goddess spoke in the same fashion as her two sisters, _"but we are gifting you with the task of raising him, Old One."_

 __The Great Deku Tree blinked before rumbling slightly in acknowledgment.

"Very well," the Great Deku Tree stated. "I will watch and raise this child with the Kokiri."

 _"You are kind,"_ Nayru murmured, stepping back.

 _"You are understanding,"_ Din murmured, likewise stepping back.

Farore stepped closer to the tree, returning her gaze to the child. She swept her hand across his hair, black bleaching into blonde, before moving it reverently over his face, reshaping the structure slightly. The child's nose became smaller, his lips slightly thinner, his eyes changed shape, the color turning from the vibrant green that Farore loved to a radiant blue more reminiscent of her sister Nayru. The same hand ghosted over the boy's ears which became pointed, before coming to rest on the child's left hand.

A soft, golden glow filled the air as the lower left part of the Triforce shimmered into existence just above her hand that covered the child's. It was her symbol, her part of the Triforce; the Triforce of Courage.

Smiling the Goddess removed her hand and shifted the child slightly. Then she bent down before the aged tree and set the boy, now sleeping, upon the grass, cradled within the tree's roots.

She righted and backed away towards her sisters.

She said softly, _"His name is Link, and he will be the Hero of Time,"_ her gaze having not left the now slumbering blonde.

Finally she raised her eyes once more to the aged tree, her sisters following shortly after. They stared at the tree for one long minute before speaking.

 _"Watch him, guide him, until it is time,"_ the three said as one and then disappeared.

The tree rumbled slightly as it said thoughtfully, "Link..." and then called for one of the fairies of the forest to bring one of the Kokiri to him to raise the child.

* * *

Nine years passed as the child Link was raised amongst the Kokiri. It was upon the day that Link turned ten did the boy's adventures that would mold him into the Hero of Time start, and it was with a heavy heart that the Great Deku Tree released the child into the world so that he could become the Hero he was meant to be.

* * *

Inside a tree-home in the Kokiri village a small child dressed in green shivered unconsciously, twisting and turning in his sleep.

 _Thunder boomed and lightning crashed, lighting up the dark land of Hyrule._

 _A gate fell, slamming into the ground, creating a bridge over the river._

 _Lightning lit up the sky as a horse ran by, an elder woman on its back shielding a little girl dressed in royal robes._

 _Blue orbs, alight in fear, pierced through him. Blue orbs so much like his own...._

 _The horse was gone, riding off into the darkness at its master's heed._

 _Lightning flashed again as thunder boomed, the sky once more lighting up, the lands clear for one second...._

 _A dark form, red eyes glaring down from the height of the horse; the red gaze smoldered in rage, striking fear into his heart...._

 _Thunder boomed and lightning crashed, lighting up the dark land of Hyrule._

 __The child shivered again, the dark, red eyes lingering with the frightened blue in the boy's subconscious. So deep in sleep the child was he never noticed the fairy that entered his little home. The young child did slowly wake up as the fairy grew impatient after a few seconds, screaming and making quite the racket. Yawning slightly the boy stretched and rolled over only to fall straight off of his bed.

The child was up like a shot while the little blue fairy began to laugh. The child stared at the fairy, blue gaze darkening to a glare that only made the fairy laugh harder.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ the blue fairy laughed, doubling over in the air, _"your expression was so hilarious!"_

 __The boy growled to himself and sat back down on the bed, waiting for the fairy to quiet while silently wondering why she was here.

Finally the fairy seemed to calm herself and, while she still held the traces of the laughter before, she spoke nearly unwaveringly.

 _"My name is Navi,"_ Navi said. _"I'm pleased to meet you Link. Now, the Great Deku Tree told me to get you."_ While Link stared at the fairy in shock Navi grew impatient once more and began to tug angrily on the boy's neckline. _"Come on! He wants to see you now!"_

 __Wide eyed Link found himself practically dragged out of his home before Navi pushed him harshly. Shocked the boy went tumbling over the edge of the platform and straight towards the ground. He barely saved himself from injury by curling into a ball and rolling last minute. He turned to glare at the fairy again when laughter met his ears.

"Link!" a familiar voice laughed and the boy turned sharply to see his green haired friend. "Oh that was priceless!" Saria chuckled, smiling at the boy. "Anyway, I came by to wish you a happy birthday--oh, is that a fairy?"

Blinking for a minute in confusion Link tried to remember what fairy before his eyes widened again and he turned to glare at the little blue ball angrily.

 _"Oh come on!"_ Navi cried, shaking her head. She turned to Saria and said, _"I'm Navi. I’d like to chat sometime but I have to get this knucklehead to the Great Deku Tree."_

 __"Oh!" Saria said, surprised. "Well you better go then, Link. Happy birthday! I'll see you later, okay? I want to practice playing the Ocarina again. Same place?" Link nodded. "Alright! Bye!" Saria raced off at that and Navi once more began to tug on Link's neckline, pulling him towards the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's domain.

Link pulled against Navi, trying to dislodge her tight grip on his neckline. The fairy's grip finally slackened and she let go, glaring right back at the blue eyed boy.

"I can walk myself," Link muttered, shooting the fairy dark looks as he took off towards where Mido was. The other, rather rude, blonde Kokiri usually guarded the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's domain.

Navi muttered angrily to herself and followed after the child. Honestly, kids these days!

Link finally reached Mido after jumping over the river, snatching a few hidden rupees in the water on the way. Link moved to pass but the blonde Kokiri just glared in response.

"You can't pass," he stated, nose turned up. Link glared right back at the irritable and annoying Kokiri.

 _"Hey! Move it! He has to see the Great Deku Tree!"_ Navi yelled, having caught up with Link. Mido shot the fairy a confused, and slightly condescending, glare. He turned back towards Link.

"So you have a fairy now? Did a stray one finally take pity on you? Hah! This one must've since no real fairy would go to you!" Mido sneered and laughed.

Link glared in response, somewhat angered at his treatment towards Navi, and somewhat angered at his treatment towards himself as well.

 _"Ooh! Wait until the Great Deku Tree hears this, you blonde haired, snot nosed, brat!"_ Navi yelled. _"He'll be disappointed in you for sure! Just move aside already!"_

 __"Nope," Mido smirked. "Link doesn't have a sword _or_ shield, and without a sword or shield he cannot pass. It's the rules."

Navi's eyes narrowed significantly, and huffing angrily she once more gripped the neckline of Link's tunic, the back of it this time, and began to drag him off.

 _"Come on, I know where to get you a sword, and if you can find enough rupees you can get a shield from the store. Now hurry!"_ the blue fairy practically growled in anger, though the anger wasn't aimed at Link.

Yanking himself from Navi's grip once more Link hesitantly began to follow the fairy, silently wondering if she had some sort of mental illness, considering how moody she was, for a fairy that is.

* * *

Huffing, hair slightly messed and clothes most definitely dirty, Link came to a stop before Mido, gruffly showing his sword and shield before shoving the other boy aside. He was already tired and annoyed. Navi was a slave driver, and a psychotic one at that!

It was with weary limbs that Link collapsed in front of the Great Deku Tree, eyes half-lidded. The Great Deku Tree sent a questioningly look to Navi who just grinned back. She was apparently quite satisfied and very happy. Warily the Great Deku Tree turned to address the half-awake boy, quickly spinning the tale of the three Goddesses, Nayru, Din, and Farore.

After telling the boy of Hyrule's origins and about the Goddesses (by which time Link was completely asleep and didn't hear a word) the Great Deku Tree touched upon the subject of his illness. This woke the boy up immediately, and Link watched him with worried eyes, his concern clearly shown on his face.

"Don't worry child," the Great Deku Tree murmured. "If you can defeat the curse within I will be saved. Navi will guide you."

Link's eyes went wide and he fearfully glanced at the psychotic fairy. The Great Deku Tree stared at the boy with pity, finally realizing _which_ fairy he had just sent to guide and aide the boy. Sighing heavily he spoke again, gaining the boy's attention.

"Everything will be well," the aged tree said. "Defeat the evil within and all will turn out right in the end. Good luck." The tree silently added, _'you'll need it,'_ to himself.

Freezing himself the Great Deku Tree dropped open his mouth, giving the child entrance to the chaos within. Link stared at the dark opening with trepidation. He did not want to enter the aged tree, but then again he did want the aged tree to get better.

Clearly at indecision Navi decided to make the choice for Link, and so it was with a grin that she pushed the wary ten year old child into the Great Deku Tree. Laughing to herself, she followed after him. She had a feeling she was going to like being around this boy. It was about time she got some adventures under her belt now anyway.


	2. Trapped in a Tree with a Crazy Fairy

_Link stared at the dark opening with trepidation. He did not want to enter the aged tree, but then again he did want the aged tree to get better._

 _Clearly at indecision Navi decided to make the choice for Link, and so it was with a grin that she pushed the wary ten year old child into the Great Deku Tree. Laughing to herself, she followed after him. She had a feeling she was going to like being around this boy. It was about time she got some adventures under her belt now anyway._

* * *

The ten year old stumbled across the ground, turning momentarily to glare at Navi before realizing where he was. He paled, glancing back at the exit only to notice Navi placing a barrier over it.

 _"Now we have a job to do and you’re not running away,"_ the fairy grinned. Link gulped.

Nervously the blonde started forward, taking note of the creepy cavern-like area, only instead of stone it was wood and moss. Link had to consciously put one foot in front of the other, occasionally being shoved forward by Navi until he finally got his nerves under control.

Navi grinned, silently thinking, _‘The boy’s getting better. He’s not so afraid now…time to change that!’_

 __The little fairy pushed Link a bit rougher, causing then ten year old hero-to-be to trip and fall right on top of the web-closed circle in the middle of the floor.

Link couldn’t help it, he screamed.

 _"Oh come on! It’s just a little webbing! Now move it buster! Climb those vines!"_ Navi barked out.

Shivering Link jumped to his feet and raced towards the vines, wondering what Goddess he pissed off to cause such torment. Unknowing to him he didn’t _piss off_ a Goddess but rather gained her _tender love and care_ , something nearly all mortals fear.

Link grasped the vines tightly and slowly began to pull himself up. Navi barked out orders like some sort of drill sergeant, claiming that Link wasn't trying hard enough among other, ruder, degrading comments. Link just grit his teeth, eyes narrowing as his muscles strained to pull himself up. His feet were virtually of no use, they couldn’t get a solid grasp on the vines, and so the child was left with only his hands and the tiny muscles gifted to his arms.

Gasping for breath he pulled himself up onto the ledge and collapsed, chest heaving.

 _"Oi! We don’t have time to rest! Move it!"_ Navi barked and Link responded with a glare.

 _‘Evil fairies,’_ the boy thought. _‘Eeeeviiiil.’_ He shuddered and stood.

Turning, Link cautiously walked across the wooden bridge, only to be reprimanded by Navi.

 _"Oh come on! You don’t walk cautiously! You run recklessly into danger! Screw the cautious bullshit! Run! Fight! Kill!"_ the fairy screamed and Link picked up his pace.

He followed the ledge around the side of the tree, slowly picking up his pace as he moved. He barely noticed the gap between the ledge before he was over it and on the other side. Link stumbled to a halt and turned to stare back behind him.

 _‘What?’_ he thought confused. _‘I--how--what?!’_

 _"See,"_ Navi said, sounding smug. _"Running recklessly is much better than cautiousness. You got over that gap easy peasy! If you were being cautious you would’ve never jumped it!"_

 __Link looked to the fairy and back to the ledge. Finally he nodded to himself, the logic really escaped him but why go against what works? With that in mind Link began to run once more.

Blinking, Navi stared at the boy’s back for a minute with a raised eyebrow. She muttered, _"Didn’t think he’d believe me..."_ before crying out, _"Hey! Wait for me!"_ and racing to catch up with the kid.

She finally reached him at the end of the ledge, stopping to gasp for breath.

 _"Oi! Idiot! The door is back that way!"_ Navi yelled at Link’s confused expression. She pointed one small hand back towards where they came from. Groaning Link raced back in that direction before turning sharply to the indicated door.

Confused he stared at the ‘door’ with a frown. It was really just a wall covering a hole.

Navi looked from the door to Link and back again before groaning, _"You have a lot to learn,"_ and then whacking him on the head. _"Push it! It slides open! Honestly...."_

 __Scowling at the fairy Link did as she instructed, and his eyes widened when the door slid open. He raced inside the room but came to a stumbling halt when the door slammed shut and barred behind him.

"Now what?" the blonde muttered, staring from one barred door to another.

 _"Now you kick some ass!"_ Navi roared, bringing Link’s attention to the Deku Scrub.

Letting out a cry of shock as the Deku Scrub popped up from the plant on the ground and spat a nut in his direction Link barely yanked up his shield in time to block, and coincidentally knock the Scrub out of its safe place.

 _"Corner it!"_ Navi yelled at the shocked hero-to-be. Said hero-to-be jerked and raced after the wooden-plant-like-thing, finally cornering it with a hit from the flat of his sword.

Link watched, stunned, as the wooden-plant-thing rambled on about rolling when falling from high places before jotting off and completely disappearing. Where, Link didn’t know, seeing as the room was still completely locked.

Or, well, it was _supposed_ to be completely locked. That theory was thrown out the proverbial window when the blonde finally focused on the door opposite the one he entered. It was unbarred, unlike it being barred just moments ago. Dazed the hero-in-training (though he didn’t know it...yet) walked to the door, pushed against it and stepped into the next room.

He froze moments later, staring at the platform floating in the air, the vine covered wall opposite, and the ground below.

Turning towards the blue fairy the green clad child asked in a quiet voice, "Is this whole place like this?"

 _"Oh most definitely,"_ Navi grinned. _"You’ve got your standard traps, tricks, enemies, switches, puzzles, you know, the entire shebang. To be honest it comes with the job description, so deal with it, kid."_

 __Link groaned. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes later Link had gone through several rooms, an upper floor and a part of the basement. He had gone through rooms repeatedly, busted through the web covered hole, had burnt a few other web covered doors, knocked down enemy after enemy, backtracked through several areas, and generally gotten lost several times. Not to mention having to dive underwater just to hit this switch or that switch, nor having to deal with the overly exuberant fairy. All in all he was tired, wanted to rest, and just get the hell out of this tree. He swore he’d never think ill of the aged tree ever again.

 _"Buck up,"_ Navi said. _"You’re going to be in the real world soon, kid. No better time to prepare than the present. Now move!"_

 __Link rolled to the side quickly, dodging the giant spider-thing (he was pretty sure one of the Deku Scrubs called it Queen Gohma) as it aimed to attack him yet again.

Taking a chance he raised the fairy slingshot (an ironic name in his eyes) and fired at the spider-thing’s eye. He was rewarded for his efforts (he nearly got hit on the head) by having the spider-thing collapse to the ground, stunned. Wasting no time the blonde hero-to-be began to slash and hack furiously, fueled by adrenaline and fear, at the thing’s eye.

 _"Hey! Hey! HEY!"_ Navi screamed, and Link jerked back, barely noticing that the spider-thing was already deteriorating. _"It’s dead! Calm down! Sheesh, I never knew you could go all homicidal! Where have you been hiding these dark tendencies, Link? Is there anything else about you I should know? You don’t have any other dark secrets, do you? Oh please don’t tell me you’re a molester! Or a sex-fiend! I will not help a sex-fiend!"_

 __Link had slowly begun to turn red at Navi’s wild cries. When she reached the ‘sex-fiend’ comment he near-out fainted. He was saved that embarrassment by the glowing blue light that he hoped signified his exit. It appeared Navi noticed the light as well.

 _"Alright forest-boy, that’s our ticket out!"_ Navi cried happily. She didn’t even have to drag Link towards the circle, the boy practically ran into it.

In a manner of seconds Link had to blink to adjust his eyes to the sudden rush of sunlight. Turning slightly he saw the aged tree before him.

"Well done," the Great Deku Tree rasped. Link wasn’t sure if that rasp was healthy. "You have shown great courage by defeating that evil, but there is more for you to know."

Blinking at the tree Link sighed and sat himself down for yet another, most likely boring, story.

The tree began to speak of an evil man from the desert that used some of the vilest sorcery in an attempt to reach what is known as the Sacred Realm. Link silently wondered what this ‘sacred realm’ was. He figured he’d annoy Navi (he would realize that annoying Navi only brought pain later) until she told him.

Then the tree went on about the Triforce, some mystical power made by the Goddesses. He mentioned the three by name and what they represented.

Din, the Goddess of Power.

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom.

Farore, the Goddess of Courage.

Link felt something inside of him, a sort of weird click, at the mention of Farore.

The tree spoke on how the Goddesses created Hyrule out of chaos and then promptly left.

 _‘Great, create something and leave it to fester on its own. Meanwhile let an item of power hang out somewhere in the world for someone to just up and take. Real smart,’_ Link thought dryly in what would later become a more permanent sarcasm. He’d blame Navi’s influence in the future.

The tree spoke again, pulling Link out of his internal thoughts.

"You mustn’t let the evil man of the desert lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. Calamity will befall the lands if that man’s evil hands even so much as brush against the sacred Triforce. You must stop him, he who has cast this spell of Death upon my being."

 _‘Okay, it’s getting a bit personal,’_ Link thought. He liked the aged tree, really, he did. Even if he’d on occasion be a wee bit pissed at it for not giving him a fairy, he felt that it made up for that by it’s actions earlier. Although he wasn’t sure _why_ the Great Deku Tree gave him Navi as a guide. She had...mental...issues.

"Since this curse has lasted so long, my end grows close…even though you have destroyed it, the effects are permanent." Link’s eyes went wide. "Yes, I will die."

 _‘WHAT?! I go into the dark and scary place; defeat a giant spider-thing, to save the GREAT DEKU TREE’S life, and it was in vain?! THE HELL WAS I DOING?!’_

 __"Do not grieve, there is much more for you to do," the tree said. "Go to Hyrule Castle, there you will meet the Princess whose destiny is combined with yours," Link started at that. A Princess shared a destiny with him? The hell? "Take this stone as well. The evil man wanted it, but when I would not give it up he cursed me. I trust you will protect it well."

The world became a haze of green which, for some reason, scared the shit out of Link, before a little green gem hovered right over his hands. Link blinked, attempting to clear the green spots that still danced across his vision. In fact, they almost spelt out the word, or name, Kokiri’s Emerald.

Link looked back towards the tree, pocketing the jewel silently.

"The future of Hyrule is on your shoulders," the aged tree said. "You are courageous. I have faith in you." The tree then addressed Navi, although his words began to slow, sounding strained. "Navi...watch over the boy...please. I must say...good bye..."

With that the Great Deku Tree darkened, and stilled.

Navi sniffled slightly, muttered a soft _"Good bye old one,"_ before turning towards Link, suddenly chipper. _"Well come on hero-boy! We have to head to Hyrule Castle! Move it!"_

 __She didn’t have to shove Link this time. The boy willingly ran from the now dead aged tree, his chest tightening painfully.

Somehow, though, he didn’t think that his future was going to be happy any time soon. One last glance at the dead tree solidified that omen-like feeling. Yeah, Link was practically sure that he was going to go through hell before he got any sort of happiness.

He actually was looking forward to it a little.

He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly older work that I'm still working through...slowly. I'm debating about destroying the Harry Potter portion of this story but have yet to come up with a suitable opening without it....


End file.
